


A Position to Negotiate

by Alixtii



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: maleslashminis, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Season/Series 05, boyslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton helps Lindsey plan for his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Position to Negotiate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snogged](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=snogged).



Marcus Hamilton knew to be on his guard. The subject, one Lindsey McDonald, had already compromised one of the Senior Partners' liaisons. The man was resourceful, willing to use anything, including his body, to achieve his goals. Hamilton would have to make sure he would not let himself be seduced by this man's charms as Eve had been. Poor, pathetic Eve. He smiled; her loss would be his gain.

Lindsey opened the door of the apartment after Hamilton's rather emphatic knock and frowned when he saw who was at your door. "You're not welcome here," he said, but made way for the liaison to enter just the same. Hamilton did so.

"You've managed to extricate yourself from the Senior Partners' hands for the time being," Hamilton acknowledged as he closed the door behind him. "But you cannot believe that either Angel or anyone else actually trusts you, can you?"

"Eve trusts me," Lindsey pointed out as he sat back down on the couch.

"Hmm, yes," Hamilton conceded. "Impressive job with that, by the way. The Senior Partners lost a valuable asset when you left Wolfram &amp; Hart."

Lindsey leaned back, apathetic. "Come to bring me back into the fold?"

"Not exactly," said Hamilton. He sat down across from Lindsey, opened his briefcase. "We're looking for another of our lost sheep. Perhaps you know him. Rutherford Sirk?"

Lindsey straightened up. "I don't know where he is."

"Come now, Mr. McDonald," Hamilton cautioned. "Mr. Sirk is a knowledgeable man. He must be a valuable asset in whatever misguided crusade you believe yourself to be on. Do you really think I'll believe you don't have him hiding close at hand?"

Lindsey stared him in the eye. "I don't betray my people."

Hamilton, of course, didn't blink. He leaned forward, smiling. "And I think you do. For the right place, at least."

Lindsey suddenly looked interested. "You making an offer?"

"I hardly think you are in a place to negotiate, do you?"

Lindsey got up, got a beer out of the fridge. "Why not? Eve and I are under Angel's protection. There's nothing you can do to me."

Hamilton nodded, leaned back in his chair. "And you anticipate remaining in Angel's good graces indefinitely?"

Judging from Lindsey's reaction, this hit home. Hamilton pulled out a file from his briefcase, and handed it to Lindsey.

"What's this?"

"Your contract with Wolfram &amp; Hart," Hamilton answered. "You can be sure that once Angel's use for you has ended, the standard perpetuity clause _will_ be invoked. And what happens next, well, that's up to you."

"You taking requests?" Lindsey asked, doubtfully.

"Tell us where Sirk is," said Hamilton. "Then we can talk."

Lindsey deflated. "Texas," he answered. "Outside of Dallas."

Hamilton handed him a legal pad and pen, and Lindsey wrote down the address. "You going to punish him like you did me?"

"Yes and no," Hamilton answered as he took back the pad and pen. "Naturally, the punishment must be made to fit the precise psyche of the person who committed the infraction. I doubt the fantasy of suburbia is quite so powerful for our Mr. Sirk as it was for you. But the general theme of excruciating pain and torture will still be there, yes." He pauses, then flips to the next page of the legal pad. "Possibly picking cherries in Michigan. Now I believe we were set to discuss the subject of _your_ posthumous reassignment."

Lindsey just glared at him. "I'm assuming Bermuda is out of the question."

Hamilton made a note on the pad. "Sadly, yes," he confirmed. "However, I do believe there may be an opening in Orlando you would be suited for."

"Fuck you."

"That can be arranged," noted Hamilton, as he wrote another comment on the pad. "However, you won't find the arrangement nearly as advantageous for you as you did with Eve." Yes, he was going to have tread carefully with this Lindsay McDonald to make sure of that, he reflected as he removed his tie. He wouldn't make the same mistakes Eve did.


End file.
